


Yours for the night.

by literallyouttaspace



Series: Karlie and Taylor against the world. [1]
Category: Fashion Model RPF, Karlie Kloss - Fandom, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8007559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyouttaspace/pseuds/literallyouttaspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karlie and taylor as friends with benefits in college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours for the night.

Karlie knows that this is not healthy but she’s addicted to her, she’s addicted to Taylor. It happened one night at a friend’s party, Karlie remembered seeing Taylor leaning against the railing on the second floor of her friend’s loft, she looked like an angel in that white dress she’s wearing. She was there with some guy, he kept his arms around her the whole night and she would reach up and play with the hair at the back of his neck and occasionally, he would turn toward her and planted a kiss on her neck and she would give him a small smile. She remembered sitting on her friend’s kitchen counter and nurse the beer that she didn’t want to drink in her hand, she swing the bottle back and forth until she hear her friend’s, Cara, said something to her.

“If you’re not going to drink that, give it to me” Cara said before snatching the bottle from her hand and Karlie didn’t complain. “What are you staring at” Cara asked as she took a sip from the beer bottle.

“Her” Karlie said and nodded toward Taylor. She’s all alone now and she’s staring down at the party below her, she tugged a strain of hair behind her ear and that’s when she looked up and met Karlie’s eyes. Her blue eyes stare straight into hers and that’s the moment that Karlie saw a smirk cast across her face. She push herself off the railing, eyes still on Karlie as she took a step back and disappear in to the crowd behind her.

“Ah, the magnificent Taylor Swift” Cara chuckle and Karlie feel goosebump just hearing her name.

“You know her?” Karlie asked and her green eyes flickered with curiosity and Cara just gave her a smirk.

“Everyone knows her but it’s depend on which version of her you heard” Cara said as she push herself up to the counter. “Liberal Art major, minor in English Literature. Straight A’s. People says that she’s rich as fuck but she likes to keep her personal life under the radar. Boyfriend, Harry Styles, the art major kid but the words on street has it that sometimes she goes for girls as well but nobody know if it’s true. I tried hitting on her once or twice but all she did was smile” Cara said and stop in her track when she saw Taylor walking up toward them.

“Hey, Cara” Another voice interrupted their conversation and when Karlie turned around, she feel like she forgot how to breath. She stood there in front of her with her arms behind her and she wore a lazy side smile on her face “Who’s this gorgeous friend of yours?” she said while she was looking at Karlie.

“This is Karlie Kloss” Cara introduced her to Taylor with a smirk, like she caught on to what Taylor has in mind. Taylor let out a small oh before stretching her hand out in front of Karlie. “Hello, Karlie. I’m Taylor”

“Hey” Karlie said as she took Taylor’s hand and that’s when it all started. Karlie remembered how Taylor hung around her the whole night and how she would secretly touch Karlie’s arm or hold her hands, she would slip a drink in to her hand before whispered into her ear, encouraging her to drink it and she did as she was told. She followed Taylor around like a lost puppy and Taylor seems to enjoy the attention that Karlie has given her. She remembered how Taylor dance so close to her, grinding against her on the dance floor and how she loop her arms around Karlie’s neck and told Karlie to take her home and she did.

That night, it was Karlie to slipped that white dress off Taylor, it was Karlie who kissed Taylor until her pink lips were swollen and it was Karlie’s name that Taylor screamed. That night when Karlie was walking out of Taylor’s apartment and head back to her room alone, she received a text from Taylor as she tug her coat tighter around her and try to ignore the pain on her shoulders where Taylor has scratched her.

Taylor: The bed is cold. Come back.

Karlie: What about your lover boy?

Taylor: He’s not here. Stay? I know you’re still down there.

Karlie read Taylor text before turning around and look up to Taylor’s window, she can see her silhouette as she stood next to the window and stare down at Karlie.

Karlie: Alright, I’ll go up. Normally I don’t do cuddling but I’ll make an exception.

Taylor: Thank you xo.

Karlie spent the night in Taylor’s bed and let she drape herself across her. This would probably be the last time that Karlie saw her and in the morning, she would become just another memory to Karlie.

That’s when Karlie got it all wrong. She couldn’t get away from Taylor, she’s addicted to her and Taylor got her on a tight leash. Karlie and Taylor are friends to other people but behind the close door, they’re actually something more. They didn’t know about the nights that Taylor stay over at Karlie’s loft and moan at the sight of Karlie going down on her instead of revising for their quiz, they didn’t know about the look they give each other as they pass each other in the hallway.

Today is different, Karlie was studying for her quiz in her loft when she heard someone knock on her door. When she threw the door open, Taylor is standing there and as soon as she sees Karlie, she throw her arms around Karlie and pull the other girl into a tight hug.

“Whoa, hello to you too” Karlie said, froze in her place and doesn’t know what to do. She just reach up and pat Taylor lightly on her shoulder before pushing her off lightly. “Is everything okay? You didn’t text to let me know you’re coming”

“I was in a hurry” Taylor said as she push pass Karlie into her room.

“I can see that” Karlie chuckle as she close the door “I can’t do that today though, gotta revise for a quiz”

“I’m not here for that” Taylor said as she take off her coat and sit down on the couch and buried her face into her hands “I just need…to be somewhere that people couldn’t find me. I just need to get away and you’re my escape” Taylor said as she look down at her hands that she place on her lap. Karlie let out a long sigh as she make her way to Taylor and sit down next to her.

“Wanna talk about it?” Karlie said and try not to look nervous. Normally they doesn’t do this ‘heart to heart’ talk, let alone small talks.

“Yeah” Taylor nodded “I don’t know what I want anymore, everything is just so confusing. I feel like people are expect to much from me, I can literally feel my parents eyes on me as they expect me to graduate from this school and become a great writer or a great poet. Harry has been hinting that he want to settle down someday and possibly with me but I feel like I’m too young for all that shit, you know what I’m saying? I feel like everything just came crashing down on me and I…I don’t know where to go and then there’s you” Taylor pause to catch her breath and stare at Karlie, who looked like she has been punch in the gut.

“Me?” Karlie said, pointing at herself.

“Yeah you” Taylor said “You’re probably the only person in this whole world that never demands anything from me. You just sit there and let me do whatever I want to you and you just accept it like you were destined to do this. You calm me down, I don’t know, just the sight of you make me feel at ease. Like sometimes after sex, I just lay there and watch you sleep for a while. I get this rush of…I don’t even know how to put it in to words” Taylor said and start waving her hands around. Karlie grab her wrists and tangle their fingers together and she could hear a small shh coming from Karlie.

“Are you going to cry? Please don’t cry. Come here” Karlie said and pull Taylor closer to her as the other girl quickly wraps her arms around Karlie’s waist. “I’m here, I will always be here” that’s all Karlie could manage before Taylor start crying in to her shirt.

“I just like being around you. Can I be around you more, if that’s okay. We don’t need to sleep with each other, I just want to be where you are” Taylor said quietly.

“Sure, I’d love that”

They start to spend more time with each other, less sex and actually more talking. Karlie gave Taylor a spare key to her loft and sometimes, she would come back from classes and find Taylor lounging on her couch with a classic novel in her hand. Sometimes she even cook Karlie dinner and greet her with a kiss on her cheek which makes Karlie feels weird but it’s something that she could get use to. Karlie is use to coming home to Taylor, use to the idea of texting Taylor at random time of the day and make plans together and she’s also use to the feeling that she got when she woke up in the morning with Taylor laying beside her in one of her t-shirt. Cara start teasing her about Taylor and claims that everyone sees how in love they’re with each other but both of them are just to damn stubborn to admits it, maybe they just don’t want to admits it because they are happy with what they’re right now, or that’s what Karlie thought. Maybe they’re more than just friends with benefits but Karlie couldn’t quite figure out yet, maybe they just need time to figure everything out.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr, polaroidofhaylor, you guys can drop by and chat if you want to ;) Enjoy!!


End file.
